<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People of the Past by TheMaskedShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584001">People of the Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow'>TheMaskedShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Character Death, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Violence, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Katara  heard from Longshot and Smellerbee was a few years after the war and they invited she, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki to their wedding. Now, decades later, she learns something that effects her in ways she never imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Asami Sato, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Mako (Avatar), Longshot/Smellerbee (Avatar), Past Katara/Jet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she got the letter two hours ago. Fire Lord Zuko was starting to wonder if she had finally up and died. She moved in her chair. Zuko shrugged, oh well. </p><p>Zuko walked into the living room with Korra and her three friends.</p><p>"Katara?" He questioned. </p><p> She looked up at him with a frown and teary eyes. "She's gone."</p><p>He must have let on to his confusion because she continued, " Longshot... Smellerbee... they were defending an Earth Kingdom village a few months ago from Zaheer. He murdered her in cold blood... Oh, poor, poor, Longshot..."</p><p>Zuko got down on his knees and put his hands on her arms. He understood. all to greatly. Smellerbee was gone... That was disturbing. She had always seemed unstoppable, invincible. Longshot too... But now he was going to have to live without his wife, for who knows how long. He was only a year younger than Katara.</p><p>"It'll be alright." He told her. The others looked confused and sat down on the couch and floor. Mako was sprawled out on top of a scowling Korra while Asami was sitting next to Bolin on the floor. </p><p>Katara whispered again, drawing his attention, "Longshot's coming to live here. After all, I owe him at least that much."</p><p>Zuko smiled, even in her old age, Katara still managed to be a sarcastic sweetheart.</p><p>"when will He get here?"</p><p> She sighed, "Any minute now."</p><p>He shook his head to himself and stood. </p><p> " I'll go prepare the tea. "</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>